Beep
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: After not being on season 4 the contestants have a party, and during it everyone just has to think what the *beep.* K  boarderline T for suggestive themes.


**Don't be angry but I was at a friend's place with no internet connection what else was I supposed to do? I had no access to any profiles people.**

Heather's POV

End of season 3 and as it turns out we are not needed for season 4. Geoff suggested a party and most immediatly agreed. The only ones against were Courtney and Gwen who then glared at eachother because of their agreement of disagreement. I've been hanging around these losers too much!

"So hows the party coming along?" I ask Cody, he and I became friends since he thinks I'm nice, well to him at least.

"Very good, you wanna help out?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow at his question.

"I may be nice to you but that doesn't mean I'm nice overall." I tell him that then walk off.

Alejandro's POV

Finally after a good 6 months in that robot I had to call my body I was able to walk. I wasn't as handsome so I couldn't do anything plus everywhere I went I was made fun of and insulted. I'm so grateful I wasn't put in season 4, one season of this hell hole is enough. I wish I had more of a chance with Heather, or not considering she made me loose out on a million.

Heather's POV

Night of the party, can't wait besides I have more friends like 2. That's one more then Courtney, and my two friends don't make out all day. I walked into the room that was decorated like a night club. A disco ball in the middle, those wierd lights that confuse you and a long table with soda served. Hmph looks like no ones getting drunk.

"Hey Geoff what's with the softdrink?" I ask him.

"It's spiked with vodka," he says with a wink.

"Thank god, what's a party without fun?" I ask.

"Your creeping me out bra," he informs me before slowly walking away then he bolted.

"Wierdo," I scoff to myself.

I then see Lindsay walk in with one of the most sluttiest outfits I've ever seen.

"Lindsiot it's just us," I tell the bimbo.

"But I need to look good," she tells me.

"I think she looks great," I hear then look to my right and see a very pleased Duncan.

"Aren't you going out with Gwen?" I ask him.

"Dumped me for checking out other women too much, I'm a guy what'd you expect?" He asks like Gwen was a monster. He then continues to check Lindsay out.

She was wearing her hair down without her bandana with black eyeliner and mascara with peach lipgloss.

Her dress showed alot opf cleavange and was bright red and was tight which showed off her curves and just covered the butt which the guys must've enjoyed looking.

Alejandro's POV

I walk in and see Lindsay, in a very stunning outfit. Then I hear a slap and look to wear the noise seemed to be occuring from and see an angry Bridgette and a red mark on Geoff's cheek.

As I was walking over to Lindsay I see Heather, I decide to see what she was up to. Right now she was drinking soft drink with Cody and Sierra.

"Heather, what a surprise drinking kiddy softdrinks, what about the real stuff?" I ask.

Heather's POV

I mentally snicker as I answer,

"Don't want the popo to shut us down no do we," I end it with a wink.

Cody and Sierra looked like they were holding in a laugh.

Alejandro's POV

Considering the fact that Cody and Sierra are trying to hold in laughs I think she's hiding something. I grab a plastic cup then pour in some root beer, as I sip I taste something that isn't root beer.

Heather's POV

"Voka," I hear Alejandro say as he sips his root beer.

"No *beep* sherlock," I say as I roll my eyes.

Cody's POV

Well this is going to be a heated conversation unless I don't do something.

"Hey Cody wanna make-out?" Sierra asks randomly.

Alejandro's POV

What

Heathers POV

The

Cody's POV

*beep*

"Uhhh friends remember," I remind her

Sierra's POV

Can't believe this if Gwen came over and asked I bet he's agree immediatly what does she have?

Gwen's POV

Woohoo letting loose dude! I've had a load of softdrink! I'm drunk

Cody's POV

Gwen's coming over yes, okay Codester act cool.

"'Sup beautiful," I say with a wink.

"Wanna make out?" She asks.

Heather's POV

What

Alejandro's POV

The

Cody's POV

*Beep*

I nod then she presses her lips against mine and we take it to the bedroom. SCORE!

Alejandro's POV

"So Heather I may not be handsome but," I trail off.

Heather's POV

What

Sierra's POV

The

Alejandro's POV

Whose gonna think *beep*

Heather's POV

Say no, say no

"No way," I say to him and I grin.

Sieraa giggles as a sign she's drunk Alejandro growls oh brother.

Alejandro's POV

Sierra and I make out and she is skilled with the tounge oh if only Cody knew. We then take it to the bedroom SCORE!

Heather's POV

I sit alone and drink as my friends are alone, together doing stuff.

I see Duncan doing the same and he's not annoying Courtney, hey where's Noah?

Duncan's POV

I see Heather drinking alone, I wonder if she's drunk she better be because Princess ditched me for egg-head and Pasty ditches me for 'Codester' since when did she start liking him?

"Hey Heather," I drawl out as I sit next to her.

"What do you want?" She asks me obviously not in a good mood.

"To talk," I say with a wink hoping she catches my drift.

Heather's POV

Eh one nightstand won't hurt plus he's a delinquent he must have experience.

"Oh I'm afraid those lips of yours have another job," I say before I pounce on him crushing my lips against his and the rest happened in a bedroom.

Gwen's POV

I wake up naked, oh *beep*. I look next to me and I see Cody, how drunk was I? 

Cody's POV

I wake up naked, oh *beep*. I look next to me and I see Gwen, *beep* I'm in trouble but score!

Sierra's POV

I wake up naked, oh *beep*. I look next to me and I see Alejandro, how drunk was I?

Alejandro's POV

I wake up naked, I was sober and last night was good long time since I've done that.

Heather's POV

I wake up knowing where I was, what I did, who with and how *beep* good it was.

Duncan's POV

I wake up knowing where I was, what I did, who with and how.

I go outside and see Cody,Gwen,Sierra,Alejandro and Heather all sitting on the stairs at the porch.

"Any room for me?" I ask

Heather shuffles and taps twice where she once was for emphasis.

Gwen's POV

Last

Cody's POV

Night

Sierra's POV

Was

Alejandro's POV

*Beep*ing

Heather's POV

Wierd

Duncan's POV

Totally awesome.

Gwen's POV

"How was everyone's night?" I ask to get a conversation going.

I received goods and wells from everyone as well as too drunk.

"So how was the action?" Duncan asked

Cody's POV

What

Heather's POV

The

Alejandro's POV

*Beep*

Gwen's POV

"Serious Duncan you're an idiot," I told him.

"Didn't stop you from loving me," he replied with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were a jerk!" I yelled.

Heather's POV

What

Cody's POV

The

Sierra's POV

*Beep*

Alejandro's Pov

Is she blind?

Gwen's POV

"Hey Cody," I say to get his attention.

"Yes Gwen?" He replies.

I kiss him.

Cody's Pov

YES!

Repear this process with Alejandro and Sierra.

Duncan's POV

I wonder if it works with Heather, lets try my luck.

"Hey babe," I say as I turn to her and I get a punch to the face.

Alejandro's POV

What

Cody's POV

The

Sierra's POV

*Beep*

Duncan's POV

Last time I make a move on a girl after a night stand.

**AN: Like it hate it? Review please. I am hoping to do another Bridgette and the Pole chapter plus another one-shot and maybe a song-fic or lyrics remix thing. Maybe all 3 because school holidays started in Australia 8 weeks with NO SCHOOL AND NO HOMEWORK!**


End file.
